White Day
by Gapri
Summary: Lleva evitándolo desde el 14, no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos ni siquiera se siente capaz de pararse frente suyo sin sentir como su cara se pone roja de la pena trata de aplazar lo mas que puede el tener que decir sus sentimientos. Saruhiko simplemente respira porque es un acto involuntario.


Holi gente~ hago mi acto de aparición unos meses tarde~

Llevo desde febrero buscándole el dichoso final a esto, incluso pensé en aplicar la vieja confiable y matar a saru pero sentía que quedaría muy forzado…

Bueno ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen son de su dueños ya sabes el resto~

* * *

White Day

* * *

Ese era su mejor oportunidad para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, solo tenía que caminar unas cuadras más llegar a Scepter 4, hablar con Saruhiko… ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Lleva evitándolo desde el 14 ¿Qué diablos va a decirle?

14 de febrero

Podría decir que llego triunfante a Homra, le entrego a Saruhiko los chocolates y el había obtenido los suyos, todo iba bien, el bar estaba lleno para variar, ayudo a Kusanagi con los clientes un buen rato hasta que por un momento hubo tiempo muerto.

Los únicos dos clientes eran una pareja que en realidad llevaban casi toda la tarde allí, tomando sus tragos con lentitud platicando amenamente, pidiendo algún postre a veces para acompañar, ajenos completamente a todo el alboroto que paso por el bar.

De cierta forma Misaki al verlos la primera persona que recordó fue a Saruhiko, ellos podían pasar las tardes así, hablando de cualquier tontería, comiendo algún snack y de repente ya se les hacía de noche quizás por esa razón sentía un poco de envidia hacia esa pareja que podía llevarse incluso toda la noche hablando o compartiendo pequeños silencios agradables…como el alguna vez pudo hacer con cierto chico de lentes y chasquido particular.

 **-¿Cómo te fue Yata-chan?-** el dueño que por fin tenía una oportunidad para hacer todo con más calma

 **-me fue bien, Kusanagi-san** –contesto alegre, sacando su paquete de chocolates

 **-viendo la caja, creo que no lograste entregarlos a Fushimi** –lo dijo con cierta pena pues reconocía el papel azul pero aun así el más bajito se sonrojo

 **-Si los entregue, lo encontré de camino y me dio esto aunque actuaba un poco raro**

 **-ya veo** -suspiro negando con la cabeza un poco, de nueva cuenta tendría que ver como los sentimientos del tercero al mando eran rotos

Estaba rompiendo el papel azul sin prestarle atención cuando Ana apareció sentándose a su lado

 **-Hola Ana** \- le saludo pero ella simplemente tomo la caja con el papel algo roto ya

 **-Yo lo hago, Misaki**

 **-ah… ¿ok?**

Ana, con suavidad empezó a quitar lentamente el papel que aun no era roto, alisando cada pliegue con sus manos. Para Misaki era extraño que la albina hiciera eso quizás era porque estaba creciendo lo atribuyo a eso por lo que simplemente espero a que terminara de desenvolver el regalo.

La caja fue movida casi como si de un objeto importante y frágil se tratara, a la vanguardia le estaban entrando ansias ¿era necesario tanta delicadeza y presentación para abrir una simple caja? Y cuando finalmente le fue entregada la caja donde estaban los chocolates, distinguió algo

 **-¿Qué dice eso?-** no lograba leer que decía allí pero de alguna forma lo atribuyo a papel reciclado

 **-debes leerlo Misaki** –la chica pasó con cuidado el papel donde por fin Yata podría leer

 **-¿ah?**

Se quedo congelado, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba escrito, leyendo carácter por carácter pensando en mil formas de interpretarlos de manera diferente a lo que obviamente decía, su mente se bloqueo no era capaz de relacionar nada

 **-parece que por fin lo ha captado**

 **-al fin-** exclamo Kusanagi, sacando su teléfono para inmortalizar el momento en que Yata Misaki al fin era iluminado, planeando de una vez en que parte de la pared iba a colgar la foto ¿debía buscar un marco llamativo? ¿De qué tamaño mandaría imprimir la fotografía? ¿Se vería extraño si era muy grande o debía ser discreto?

La reina por otra parte se permitió admirar la expresión de confusión e incredulidad de Misaki

 **-es una broma, ¿No? –** Yata los miro

 **-¡¿Pero qué?!-** estuvo a poco de dejar caer el costoso celular que tenia- **¡¿Estás retrasado o te haces el imbécil?!-** Izumo no pudo evitar decir aquello desde el fondo de su ser

 **-¿Es enserio Misaki?-** Ana estaba igual de perpleja siendo ahora ella quien le mira con incredulidad

 **-¡no entiendo nada!-** se defendió aun mas confundido mirando a la albina simplemente seguir con su expresión incrédula y Kusanagi no hallaba ni que hacer para expresar su frustración sin levantar la voz o lanzar la botella de licor más cercana **\- ¡¿Por qué actúan así?!**

 **-Ahora lo entiendo, no hay forma de que Yata sea capaz de darse cuenta ni aunque le costara la vida en ello-** soltó molesto, frustrado sin saber qué hacer

 **-ni aunque se lo dijera de frente él no lo entendería y pensaría que es una broma** – ahora la chica estaba también molesta, expresándolo con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados **\- Misaki eres estúpido**

 **-¡¿A –Ana?!**

Iba a reclamar a exigir el porqué su reina le había dicho es, pero sintió como una presión en su cabeza, era la mano de Kusanagi para que volteara al frente

 **-mírame a los ojos Yata-** señalo a sus ojos unos segundos y le soltó, respirando para obtener calma- **¿Desde cuándo Fushimi te regala chocolates el 14?**

 **-ah… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha hecho esto más veces?-** dijo nervioso y sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

 **-Solo escúpelo**

 **-¡De –Desde que nos conocimos en secundaria!**

 **-escucha, Yata, al principio no quisimos meternos en esto, Totsuka, Mikoto, Ana y yo pensábamos que te darías cuenta o que Fushimi te lo diría en algún momento, pero es lamentable como cada año rompes, literalmente los sentimientos de Fushimi**

 **-¿Qué? Pero si cuando se fue**

 **-cuando se fue-** le interrumpió con rapidez, no dejando de hacer contacto visual- **cambio la marca de los chocolates y se los entregaba a Totsuka para que te los diera a ti, te lo escribía en el maldito listón cuando los ponía en una bolsa, todos estos 14 de febrero Fushimi te escribe sus sentimientos para ver si de casualidad o algo lo notas**

 **-¡¿Todo este tiempo?!**

 **-siempre, la razón del porque se fue, el misterio que siempre has querido resolver te lo ha respondido en cada 14, primero te decía que le gustabas, luego que te amaba para cuando dejo el clan que lo sentía y que lo hacía para que lo vieras, dios santo todos aquí sabemos que Fushimi Saruhiko te ama**

 **-pero eres demasiado estúpido y lento para darte cuenta** -completo Ana – **incluso casi todos en Scepter 4 lo saben**

 **-¡¿También los azules lo saben?!** -se crispo estando cada vez mas pálido solo viendo a los otros dos suspirar cansados con más calma

 **-Totsuka siempre estaba ayudarle a que lograra decírtelo pero tú de alguna manera te las arreglabas para arruinarlo o pasar de largo** -dijo más calmado, triste incluso mirando la pared donde estaban sus dos amigos en varias fotografías- **Mikoto incluso trataba de ignorarte lo más posible para que voltearas a Fushimi**

 **-incluso Mikoto-san y Totsuka-san…**

 **-Misaki** -esta vez la suave voz de su reina mas el hecho de poner su mano sobre la suya en gesto de apoyo **\- Saruhiko siempre ha intentado decírtelo pero incluso nosotros ya nos cansamos de que no puedas entenderlo ¿Cuántos años mas va a regalarte chocolates como una excusa para que leas todo lo que te escribe?**

 **-Ana…-** decir que estaba conmocionado era poco, empezaba a sentir una gran culpa y tristeza

 **-nosotros no queríamos meternos pero ya fue suficiente Yata-chan solo mira el papel-** le animo, acercándoselo mas – **su primer año aquí el papel estaba casi lleno, imagina el trabajo que debió ser cuando tuvo que usar solo el listón decorativo de las bolsas para decirte lo que sentía…solo piénsalo y habla con él, incluso si no llegas a sentirte igual pero no lo dejes así más tiempo**

 **-yo…lo…lo pensare** -tenía un nudo en la garganta y también incluso en el estomago, se sentía mal…realmente mal- **hasta se me ha quitado las ganas de comer los chocolates** -murmuro- **se los doy para que los demás también coman...yo no creo poder comerlos**

 **-no –** dijo firme la menor – **son tuyos, Saruhiko siempre los compra para ti**

 **-pero…**

 **-Yata no puedes dejar esos chocolates, ni dárselos a los muchachos porque Fushimi los compra para ti, además ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto cuestan esos chocolates?**

 **-ah... no, no se simplemente empezó a regalarme estos** -contesto encogiéndose de hombros

 **-tienes gustos caros Yata-chan** –le sonrió para que el tenso ambiente se fuera, queriendo burlarse y provocarle un poco para que dejara esa expresión fatídica

 **-¿Gustos caros?** -ladeo la cabeza confundido

 **\- le pedí a Kamamoto que los investigara una vez, estos son de la primera marca que te compra, es la edición de san Valentín de una tienda de chocolates artesanales belga que está del otro lado de la ciudad**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-solos los hacen para san Valentín, tienes que pedirlos con algunos meses de anticipación a mas tardar el primer día de febrero solo hacen 20 pedidos grandes y 30 pequeños**

 **-¡AH!**

 **-espera que el precio es la mejor parte, normalmente cuestan lo equivalente a 4 meses de tu sueldo actual**

 **-¡¿A 4 MESES DE MI SUELDO?!-** se levanto casi queriendo pasar sobre la barra sorprendido

 **-ese es el precio de la caja pequeña, Fushimi te compra la caja grande**

 **-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡¿CUÁNTO CUESTAN ESTOS MALDITOS CHOCOLATES?!**

 **-cuando se fue a Scepter decidió cambiar de marca porque te vio la vez que Totsuka intento dártelos, los que has comido hasta el año pasado son una tienda que se encuentra en el centro, edición roja, están menos caros que los primeros pero esa tienda solo te da una semana para hacer el pedido**

 **-¡¿ACASO LOS HACEN CON ORO?! ¡¿PORQUÉ SON TAN COSTOSOS?!**

 **-Fushimi siempre te los compra** -dijo comenzando a limpiar una copa, alegre ante la incredulidad del peli naranja - **cuando Kamamoto me dijo eso estaban los demás chicos aquí, acordamos que no te pediríamos ni uno solo incluso cuidaban de la caja cuando la dejabas olvidada sumado a que siempre el papel venia su confesión**

 **-siento que he vivido una mentira** -se dejo caer en el banquillo simplemente no sabía que decir

 **-solo has sido un idiota Misaki** -le dijo Ana dándole incluso unas palmadas en la espalda

El 14 de febrero sí que había sido diferente a todos los años anteriores, le habían dicho la verdad, cuando se fue lo hizo abrazando la caja como si su vida dependiera de ello pues los chocolates eran la cosa más costosa que llevaba encima.

Finalmente cuando llego a su departamento donde dejo la caja con el costoso contenido en un lugar seguro fue capaz de tirarse en su cama, mirando el techo para pensar.

Ahora lo entendía, si hacia memoria los días 15 de febrero Saruhiko siempre estaba más agrio, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si él siempre rompía el envoltorio para después tirarlo a la basura, todo ese tiempo había hecho eso, no se paraba a ver detalles simplemente le gustaba recibir sin dar nada a cambio ni siquiera un gracias o algo.

 **-y ahora que mierda hago** –su voz hizo eco en su habitación

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

No conforme con los días Kusanagi le revelaba mas información, Saruhiko siempre le regalaba algo, fuera navidad su cumpleaños hasta en año nuevo; Saruhiko siempre estaba al pendiente de él al punto en que la teniente le asustaba un poco el modo en que le vigilaba o que realmente supiera que hacia todo el tiempo con solo pensarlo

Sin embargo seguía sin saber qué hacer, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos mucho menos lo que sentía por lo que, todo febrero se la pasó evitando al menor, lo evitaba cuando se cruzaban en la ciudad, lo evito cuando incluso se apareció en Honra junto a su Rey, lo evito por mensajes, lo evito por llamadas siempre cortándole diciéndole que estaba ocupado y lo evito incluso cuando tuvo que dejar un encargo a la teniente Awashima en el mismo Scepter

Le sacaba la vuelta cada que aparecía, estando nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer.

Pronto siguió Marzo, seguía igual evitando todo contacto… aun así pronto seria mayo y seguía evitándole a toda costa porque no encontraba el modo de expresarse ni de sentir pena.

* * *

Del otro lado en Scepter 4

Todos notaban lo acabado que estaba su tercero al mando, incluso extrañaban ser regañados por él, escuchar su típico "tch" ¡hasta que les hiciera hacer los informes de nuevo!

Andy incluso probo con hacer todo lo que Fushimi le había prohibido/gritado que no debía hacer en un informe, dibujos, mala ortografía, vaga descripción de los hechos, irse por las ramas y contar otra cosa pero NADA, ni eso logro hacer que explotara o que quitara esa cara apática.

Actuaba como un robot, usando el trabajo para distraerse de la mejor forma posible de sus pensamientos, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su corazón el de su mente sobre todo el de su alma sin embargo fallaba en su intento de distraerse.

Parecía casi que lo hacían a propósito para molestarle, los informes tenían cada vez más errores hacían todo lo que le molestaba normalmente pero no tenía ni la energía para quejarse ni el ánimo si quiera para intentarlo simplemente los apilaba para al final de la jornada llevarlos a su habitación y corregirlos.

Los chocolates ahora en mal estado por el simple hecho de que obviamente con el tiempo se iban a pudrir era lo único que desayunaba, con suerte y si comía otra cosa, poco le importaba que fuera mientras dejara de molestarle el dolor de su estomago

- **ah…** \- otro suspiro salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta

- **43** –dijo Akira en voz baja, ese día le tocaba contar cuantas veces Fushimi suspiraba, aquello empezó como una broma y lo seguían haciendo sin alguna razón aparente

Saruhiko se levanto con intensión de lavarse la cara, sentía sueño y un cansancio extremo. Sin notar como sus compañeros le seguían con la mirada

- **voy yo** –Enomoto se levanto de su puesto saliendo de la habitación para seguir al otro

 **-si algo pasa solo avísanos** –comento Kamo ya acostumbrado a decir eso

-¡ **ahg! ¡Fushimi lleva suspirando 43 veces y apenas son las 12!** – Se quejo mirando al techo – **a este paso para cuando sea de noche seguramente llegara a mas de 100 o 200**

 **-extraño que Fushimi-san chasque la lengua como solía hacerlo** – dijo akiyama para después suspirar con cansancio

 **-¡no suspires tu también akiyama! ¡Estoy cansado de escuchar suspiros!** – bramo fuse

 **-y eso que tú no estás llevando la cuenta hoy** –se quejo de nuevo akira aun escribiendo en el portátil

 **-me toca pasado mañana y siento que me volveré loco** – le replico

El agua fría ayudo a que se despertara un poco, empezaba a ser verano el clima le estaba matando, se sentía peor pensando que el calor se acercaba mas…para cuando se diera cuenta seria junio y quizás para cuando volviera a parpadear ya seria octubre.

En general sus días eran iguales no había diferencia entre ese día y los 10 anteriores a este, en parte se sentía como si no estuviera despierto, como si aquello simplemente fuera una ilusión o un sueño que terminaría quizás en algún momento cuando despertara.

- **Fushimi-kun que sorpresa** –Reisi ni se molesto en ocultar el sarcasmo, parecía ya una costumbre que por esa hora su tercero al mando iría a lavarse la cara

- **hmn** –no hiso intento ni de saludar, simplemente levanto su mano como si le devolviera el saludo

- **estaba pensando que sería buena idea que saliéramos a comer algo en el descanso**

 **-no gracias** – respondió con intenciones de irse lo más rápido posible

- **no te estoy preguntando** –como siempre hacia uso de su posición de ser necesario…o no…

- **me niego** \- volvió a negar, sabiendo que si no logra zafarse tendrá que ir a comer con el capitán que le matara con sus platicas innecesarias y aburridas a algún restaurante tradicional, cruzo la puerta encontrando a Enomoto que traía algunos bocadillos seguramente de la máquina expendedora

 **-estoy diciendo que vamos a**

 **-Enomoto quiere ir a comer con usted-** le interrumpió

 **-¿ah?** – Logro apenas entender lo que Fushimi había dicho- **¿yo qué?**

 **-Fushimi-kun no es bueno**

 **-DIJE, que enomoto quiere ir a comer con usted capitán** – el tono autoritario hizo a su compañero asentir de prisa interrumpiendo de nuevo a Munakata

 **-ya veo…-** casi quiso chasquear la lengua quizás para que a la conversación no le faltara aquello pero no le quedo de otra más que seguir sonriendo con su mueca de siempre, había perdido esta vez

 **-s-si… es cierto…capitán** – a veces no sabía quien daba más miedo de sus superiores si la teniente, el capitán o Fushimi, pero la idea de enfrentarse al enfado de alguno de esos tres no le agradaba para nada – _**"tenia que pasarme a mí, justo a mí, debí dejar que Kamo viniera, era su turno"**_ –pensó solo mirando como el tercero aprovechaba para escapar

 **-no te preocupes enomoto-kun también puedo invitarte a comer**

 **-eh…no…gracias capitán** –negó con algo de vergüenza yendo lentamente donde los demás

Volvió a su lugar soltando otro melancólico suspiro, no supo en qué momento enomoto le había dejado un sándwich alado suyo ni mucho menos cuando el reloj marco las 7, pronto terminaría su jornada y no sentía que hubiera hecho algo

 **-Fushimi- san ya son las 9** –la voz de akiyama le trajo de nuevo al mundo

 **-¿ah? Ok, solo apagare…**

 **-si quiere yo apago su computadora y le llevo los papeles al capitán**

 **-gracias**

 **-…** \- simplemente se limito a ver como el menor salía olvidando la comida que le habían dejado en todo el día, como siempre no había tocado nada, ni el café en lata que parecía ser su anterior "alimento" favorito – **va a terminar colapsando** –dijo mirando uno de los informes

Tenía errores, la firma era un garabato, el sello por sin ningún lado y seguramente los demás estarían igual, Fushimi empezaba a fallar mostrando señales del pésimo cuidado de su salud, pero no podían hacer nada sin que el mismo Saruhiko tuviera la intención de cambiar.

* * *

La mañana llego tranquilamente en su apartamento, ese día le tocaba el turno de la tarde por lo que en teoría se daría el lujo de despertar si quiera a las 11, pero los insistentes golpes en su puerta junto con el timbre le quitaron esa idea

 **-¡ya voy, Joder! ¡Maldita sea!-** caminaba deprisa para que, quien fuera que quería derrumbar su puerta y dejarle sordo dejara de molestarle. Su expresión se volvió agria al notar al rey azul que no tardo en pasar dentro - **¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! ¡Largo de mi casa!**

 **-Yata-kun tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante**

 **-¡¿conmigo?! ¡¿No puede ser a otra hora si quiera?!** – exclamo enfadado cruzando los brazos pensando en el modo de sacarlo de su casa

 **-no, la verdad no tengo tiempo, debo encargarme de un grupo de strain que se ha fugado y no tengo la intención de aplazar esto por lo que seré lo más directo**

 **-¡¿ah?!**

 **-no me interesa si no sientes nada por Fushimi, si lo vez como solo un amigo o algo, pero desde que le has rechazado su vida si es que se le puede llamar así ha ido en picada, hoy finalmente toco fondo**

 **-¿De qué está hablando?** -¿rechazar? ¿Cuándo rechazo a Saruhiko? si no puede ni verle sin sonrojarse ¿De qué le estaba hablando?

 **-hablo de que esta muerto**

 **-QUE** – el mundo estaba por caérsele por la noticia sintiendo su corazón romperse

 **-si, esta como muerto en vida, apenas come, con surte duerme algo, no coordina bien**

 **-¡ES UN IMBESIL!-** le grito sintiendo sus ojos arder, le había asustado

 **-de ser así no soy el único en esta habitación** –contesto sin molestarse por ser insultado- **por el grupo de strain que escapo a eso de las 6 casi perdemos a Fushimi-kun, su mente esta tan cansada, no coordina ni presta atención**

 **-dijo que iría al punto, que quiere**

 **-casi le atropella un camión, por suerte el conductor logro evitar pasarle encima pero se ha quebrado la pierna, debido al impacto también tiene lastimado el hombro y perdió el conocimiento** –se acomodo los lentes mirando cada reacción del más bajito – **dado su nulo cuidado en su salud no saldrá pronto, ten –** saco de su saco un papel doblado, dándoselo

 **-¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto confundido

- **con esto iras a recoger los lentes nuevos, me han dicho que los tendrán para las 2 de la tarde y con suerte Fushimi despierta para las 4 al menos eso dijo el medico**

 **-espere pero yo**

 **-Fushimi Saruhiko se está muriendo porque tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse perdidamente de ti, Yata-kun, quien al parecer le ha rechazado, no me interesas tu, pero haré lo posible para que al menos Fushimi-kun este "saludable" y si con eso tengo que obligarte, amenazarte o sobornarte lo voy a hacer**

 **-… ¿Qué esta?...** -se quedo rígido ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le era tan importante Saruhiko? ¿Por qué sentía su pecho doler?

 **-así que iras a cuidarle en parte porque es tu responsabilidad, no me importa si tienes alguna otra obligación hoy**

De la misma forma en que el rey azul había entrado a su casa, le escribió en el primer papel que encontró el número de la habitación junto a la dirección del hospital y se fue. Se fue sin olvidar decirle "habían tenido suerte de que aquel conductor supiera reaccionar" porque de no ser así realmente Saruhiko estuviera muerto.

* * *

El dolor en su cabeza le tentó a que ni siquiera era necesario abrir los ojos, el hecho era que estaba vivo, adolorido y "bien"; pero pasando un rato de no conciliar el sueño de nuevo se resigno a que tenía que abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, no encontró sus lentes por lo que asumió que debieron romperse en el impacto así que ahora aparte de adolorido estaba más miope que de costumbre, noto su pierna enyesada, torció los labios molesto, una pierna rota, lo que le faltaba.

Su brazo también dolía aunque no tenia yeso, simplemente estaba vendado, su otro brazo en cambio tenia la intravenosa puesta, el suero pasaba lentamente por la pequeña manguera, el reloj que apenas lograba distinguir marcaba las… ¿12? ¿2? No estaba muy seguro pero era claro que ya no era de mañana, la teniente y el capitán le regañarían por su descuido… simplemente perfecto, ¿quería un día distinto? Pues allí estaba.

Con algo de esfuerzo se estiro para alcanzar su saco de Scepter, rogaba que lo que guardaba siguiera allí. Sorpresivamente el pequeño mp3 lucia bien, los audífonos igual, aunque su pad era otra cosa pero ya le repararía después…y finalmente el último chocolate…

Se coloco los audífonos, encendió el pequeño aparato y se permitió recostarse cubriéndose con las sabanas con su brazo bueno. Se metió el amargo chocolate a la boca queriendo recordar el sabor dulce que debió tener desde el principio…si debían ser las 12, siempre se pone melancólico a esa hora y tiene que ir a lavarse la cara.

Al principio no lo sospecho, estaba tan cegado por los chocolates que Misaki había hecho para él ese año que todo lo demás se había ido por el caño, no se molesto en pensar si este año su "amigo" notaria lo que había escrito, no lo hiso años anteriores no lo aria este y se sintió seguro

 **-ya me preocupare después** –dijo comiendo el chocolate de ese día con ánimos

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien pasadas dos semanas, le llamo…Misaki esquivo diciendo que en ese momento estaba ocupado y no podía hablar. Lo conocía demasiado bien, por su tono de voz estaba nervioso, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Le envió mensajes se los contestaba vagamente y casi días después, si llamaba decía que estaba ocupado o era un mal momento. Lo siguiente fue cruzarse de camino "casualmente" no le miraba directamente buscando cualquier excusa para irse.

 _ **Yata ya lo sabe – 12:23**_

Releyó una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez más tan simples palabras del mensaje de Kusanagi.

Misaki sabia de sus sentimientos ahora, Misaki lo sabía, ¡MISAKI LO SABIA!

El pánico se apodero de él, ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar si en algún momento Misaki se dignaba a leer lo que pone en el papel de envoltura? ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué procede?... en el fondo sabía que Misaki no iba a leer nunca lo que escribía simplemente sus sentimientos estaban más tranquilos una vez que salían, dejaban de asfixiarle porque el mensaje había sido mandado le tocaba a la otra persona responder o ignorarle…no es que deseara que apenas le diera los chocolates en un lapso de una hora lo tendría detrás suyo diciéndole algo como "estúpido mono dímelo a la cara" con un sonrojo enorme… no era que lo imaginara o lo deseara…

Después todo se había ido a la mierda, necesitaba saber la respuesta, necesitaba saber que en realidad Misaki le evitaba porque estaba avergonzado, que estaba hecho un lio tratando de aclarar sus propios sentimientos y al final estarían juntos. Necesitaba meter la esperanza en su mente para no volverse loco aunque desde el fondo, como una vocecilla lejana pero que puede escuchar muy claramente, la voz la razón y lógica le dice que Misaki le evita porque no siente nada por él, que le desagrada y ahora su recién retomada amistad se había ido al carajo.

Así que hizo lo que se había jurado no volver a hacer… perseguirle para obtener migajas de su atención.

 **-Misaki** –le hablo sabiendo que estaba saliendo de su trabajo, esta vez aquel enano virgen no se le iba a escapar

 **-Fu-Fushimi**

¿Fushimi? ¿De cuando acá le llama por su apellido y no saru o mono? Pero no se dejo, no, no se escaparía

 **-¿damos un paseo?** –pregunto con una tímida sonrisa

 **-¡no! Este no, tengo que ir a hacer la compra**

 **-te puedo acompañar** – sugirió sintiendo sus rodillas temblar

 **-no, no, voy algo lejos pero después voy a ver a… Ana, si, nos vemos después** \- se subió a su patineta y se fue rápido…

Se quedo allí de pie… sintiéndose fatal... pero no se iba a rendir

- **Hola Misaki** \- saludo sabiendo que era el día libre del otro, que estaba en el parque practicando piruetas como de costumbre

 **-¡¿Sa-saru?! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-** le pregunto…pero de nuevo no le miraba a la cara, estaba fingiendo ver la rueda de su patineta que por cierto estaba muy bien

 **-Hoy Munakata para variar nos ha dejado salir temprano y caminaba** – mentía pero eso no importaba

 **-Ah…**

 **-¿Practicando?**

 **-Si, si aunque… creo que en la última vuelta se le a zafado algo a yatagarasu**

 **-Puedo revisar**

 **-No, no, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo… este tengo que irme**

De nueva cuenta se le había escapado pero ya le había dado años de su vida a Misaki no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente…

Las excusas eran ridículas, descubrió que Misaki era hábil para inventar excusas y correr cobardemente, aunque la mayor excusa que tenia era que tenía que ir a Honra sabiendo que era el último lugar en la tierra que él quisiera pisar…ciertamente odiaba tener que estar cerca de ese bar y de los miembros de ese clan. También le inventaba excusas por teléfono o mensajes por lo que estaba decidido.

Decir que estaba sumamente incomodo era poco pero ese maldito enano virgen del que se había enamorado en secundaria se le acabaron las excusas, no volvería a usar ese condenado Bar como refugio para evitarlo.

Se sentía como una mierda allí dentro, tan mal que su estomago se comía a sí mismo, Kusanagi le miraba tratando de pensar una forma en que su estadía fuera más amena…sin éxito. Pronto como en el pasado los demás miembros llegaron, de tan solo verle se pusieron incómodos, la mayoría no quería quedarse allí

 **-lo digo en serio Yata-san no puedes** – la ruidosa y sobre todo molesta voz de Kamamoto se silencio al verle, también incomodo cuestionándose de que aria él allí

- **entra de una vez no puedo pasar por la puerta, engordas demasiado** –oyó a Misaki quejarse y de nuevo todo fue una gruesa capa de incomodidad

- **este…vamos por algo de comer** – no presto atención a quien había dicho eso, era la forma que tenían de evitar lo que seguramente vendría, apenas lograron salir dejando por fin a Misaki entrar

 **-¿y ahora que les pasa?**

 **-este…Yata-san** –le señalo con la mirada quien estaba allí, luciendo ahora nervioso de repente

 **-Misaki** – llamo de nuevo sintiéndose patético

El contacto visual duro menos de un minuto, lento tortuoso para desaparecer porque la mirada ámbar prefirió mirar a otro lado, en este caso a su amigo Kamamoto que lucía también nervioso e incomodo

 **-Misaki yo**

 **-oye Kamamoto los dejas dijeron de algo de ir a comer vamos-** se giro rápido huyendo de el

 **-Yata-san** –incluso el otro entendía la situación, ¿Cómo no saberla si sus sentimientos eran tan obvios? Le dirigió una mirada sintiendo lastima por él- **lo mejor seria**

 **-vamos, aun podemos alcanzarles** – salió tan rápido como entro sin volverle a dirigir la mirada

 **-¡Yata! –** Kusanagi grito desde la barra para seguramente dirigir su mirada hacia él

Allí estaba de nuevo, en Honra justo en la barra mirando a Misaki irse a pasar tiempo con sus "amigos" dejándole ahora de forma permanente si aun le había quedado dignidad esta murió como sus ánimos.

Dejo de intentarlo en lo que recuperaba algo de dignidad

 **-¿te rechazo?-** Munakata entrometido como siempre aprovecho una ocasión que estaban solos en ese momento

 **-no ocupo ni hablarme para que lo entendiera** –soltó para seguir con su trabajo, sabiendo que si no le decía algo a su molesto rey este insistiría y en el peor de los casos iría a honra a investigar

 **-oh…es una lástima, que le puede hacer… Fushimi-kun te invito a cenar**

 **-no gracias** -no tenía ganas de ser arrastrado a cualquier restaurante con su jefe…otra vez siempre lograba hacerle fastidiar e incluso a veces que el terminara pagando

Intento calmarse no se pondría a llorar por solo recordar aquello, no cuando cualquiera podría entrar y verle. Respiro hondo tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran, subió el volumen del mp3 para ignorar todo volver a su pequeño y solitario mundo y con suerte dormir de nuevo.

* * *

 **-al menos son rápidos** –volvía de la óptica con calma

También aprovecho para llamar de nuevo a su trabajo explicando mejor la situación, su jefe no se molesto solo que repusiera el día. Abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación

 **-** _ **Adiós ah…no podremos vernos mas**_

Se quedo rígido, Saruhiko estaba cantando en voz baja sin notarle, como si se tratara de desactivar una bomba cerró la puerta y se acerco lo mas que podía. Sus ojos cerrados con esa expresión más serena pero triste… siempre habían lucido así, lúgubre y pesimista ahora sin los lentes con esa expresión…

- _ **quiero que las amables mentiras sigan engañándome…un delirio…Repetí tu nombre como si fuera un hechizo**_

 **-"eres un masoquista Saru"** –Pensó, era una canción algo vieja pero la habían oído muchas veces estando en secundaria ¿seria posible que aun escuchara todas esas canciones?- **y nuestros corazones…Adiós…**

Siguió quieto allí, solo mirándole, escuchándole cantar y tararear casi murmurando como solía hacer en el pasado. Acompañándolo aunque no se diera cuenta hasta que casi terminando, Saruhiko soltó un gran suspiro, apretando la mandíbula en un intento de contenerse, de no llorar o algo…era suficiente

Tomo los audífonos, tirando de ellos, arrojando el pequeño aparato lejos

 **-pero que** \- se quedo en shock, se puso mas pálido de ser posible, Misaki estaba allí, mirándole serio

 **-eres un masoquista, saru y un idiota**

 **-… ¿ah?**

Tal vez seguía soñando, su mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando, era tan irreal pero tan cálido. Misaki se le había tirado encima abrazándole como pudo sin lastimarle de más, le estaba abrazando.

 **-supongo que todos tienen razón, no lo hubiera entendido ni aunque me lo dijeras en la cara**

 **-¿Misaki?-** llamo aun perdido sin lograr ver su rostro

 **-¡cállate! ¡Llevo desde febrero pensando en cómo decirte que también!... ¡me!…me… ¡mierda que me gustas!-** grito sonrojándose seguramente hasta las orejas

 **-…ya veo, ese auto si me mato-** fue su lógica respuesta

-¡ **maldito mono, no me vengas con estupideces!-** se quito casi hecho una furia pero se quedo de algún modo sorprendido, Saruhiko tenía una temblorosa sonrisa

 **-no quiero ser llamado estúpido por otro estúpido**

 **-saru…-** esta vez fue el menor que logro sentarse un poco en la camilla, extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzarle y abracarle- **esto es vergonzoso saru…**

 **-cállate Misaki**

Se quedaron así un largo rato, buscando la manera de estar cómodos en esa camilla de hospital de modo en que si alguien entrara no les regañara o se alarmara disfrutando de la calidez de estar recostados juntos.

 **-…Misaki**

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, murmurando su nombre tan cerca de su oído que sintió su aliento

 **-¡¿q-que?!-** se crispo al sentir un beso en su oreja, luego otro y otro y otro más cerca de su mejilla

 **-me gustas Misaki**

 **-…te amo…saru…-** toma valor para acortar la distancia y lograr así besarse

Fue un roce entre sus labios, un corto beso que llevaban esperando demasiado tiempo, suave como un malvavisco.

* * *

No saben lo difícil que fue escribir esto sobre todo porque no se me da lo tierno y rosa(yo soy de matar personajes XD) no lograba darle un final lo tenía por la mitad.

Por cierto la canción es Makka no ito de Plastic Tree, la tenia por allí y de repente paff quedaba perfecta

Bueno ah… gracias por leer mi intento de final rosita y kawai(¿?)

~Gapriel fuera~


End file.
